BoF4:Eternity Forgotten: An Endless Love
by cfraggle
Summary: Ryu and Nina's problems deepen as Nina finally finds her missing sister. Some Lemony parts in later chpt. Read BoF4:Eternity Forgotten First
1. Drowning Illusions

Ryu walked from the tent, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.  
  
"....hmmm...Cray. Where are we going today?" Ryu asked...he was getting tired of making all the decisions for them.  
  
"I think we should head back to Astana. It was our closest lead to Elina that we have had in a long time. We should start back there." Cray told him, evenh though he knew that if the dragon didn't agree with him, then they wouldn't be heading there.  
  
"I agree. That would be the best place to start up again." Ryu said while standing up and taking some of the rationed jerkey with him. "Ummmm...Cray, by any chance have you seen Nina around?"  
  
"No Ryu...I haven't, should I tell her that you're looking for her." He smiled at him, showing his extended feline excisors.  
  
"No thanks...by the way, today I feel like a swim. I would really appreciate it if you could keep all the others away from the pond we went by the other day by the tomb..."  
  
"Sure...who knows...I might join you a little later. A swim sounds good."  
  
"One more thing...have you seen Nina?" Ryu asked  
  
"No...I haven't seen her all day. I was starting to worry, but I can't find Ursula or Ershin either. I guess they all went off together this morning."  
  
"...hmmmm...Okay thanks Cray."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It feels nice to finaly be able to relax...." Ryu said as he jumped into the pond. "Life without the others to complicate my life even further than it already is."  
  
He let everything go and sunk to the bottom of the pond letting the water hold him at its will. The waves running over all his tires muscles, helping them to relax. He opened his eyes to see something that he wasn't expecting.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ershin....are you sure this is the way to the next town?"  
  
"Ershin is sure...." Ershin said in her uncharacteristic monotone voice.  
  
"Let us hope so. If you don't get us there Ershin I will make sure Deis will have a few new holes to look out of." Ursula said raising her gun.  
  
"Ershin better check the map again..." Ershin said, obviously worried.  
  
"Yes you should..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
No longer was Ryu floating underwater. Somehow he was now floating in some sort of throne room. Nothing was recognizable, but one thing...  
  
"Fou-lu, why am I here."  
  
"..heh..," a small smile spread across his face, "I am here to tell thee...and warn thee. I can see thy future and thy past. All that was and all that is to become of thee. What thee started this journey for will soon come to an end, but it will not end in the manner thee want. I warned thee." With that stated Fou-lu disappeared.  
  
With Fou-lu gone, all that once was returned. Ryu found himself deep under the water, still sinking. He struggled to get to the surface, but was unable to. He realized he was to weak to make it back up, he didn't have enough air. He had been under the water for too long. His mind was starting to slip, not letting him move the way he needed to to. a darkness spreading across his eyes, blinding him and forcing him once again into unconciousness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A cliff face overlooking Astana. There was a flash and the scenery spead past him only to stop in a building. Stone chairs seating all around and an altar in the center of the room. A red curtain draping the back wall. All of this looked familiar to him. The room building with Elina...He knew it. He knew what this vision was trying to tell him. Again the room spead past him in a flash, soon he was speeding down a hallway to an elivator and down the shaft. He came to rest in a cellar, monsters he saw everywere. There was no end to the disgust he felt staring at what seemed to be a giant organ in the middle of the room. But it ended as the room flashed from his sight again.  
  
What he saw now was even less to his liking, a room full of beating organs, all seeming unnatural and strangely familiar to him, but the room was gone in an instant.  
  
The new scenery was much more serene, just a basic hout stood in the center of a dark room, the lights in the house the only illumination. Ryu walked to the door and pushed it open, there he saw Elina. She was lieing there lifeless. Ryu turned to the movement he caught in the corner of his eye to see a second Elina. She walked closer to Ryu her eyes never leaving his until she droped to her knees and bowed th him.  
  
"...Please...Ryu of the Yorae Dragon, please find the Dragon Slayer...and save me..."  
  
"Yes, I have sworn to your sister...Please stand."  
  
"Please swear to me. You will get the Dragon Slayer..."  
  
"I will...Now stand."  
  
"Thank you my lord..." She stood and looked into his eyes once more.  
  
"I also ask of you, when the time comes, do what your heart, mind, and body is telling you. Don't let them suffer further from the acts."  
  
"That I also promise..."  
  
The vision was ending...the colors fading to grey.  
  
"Please don't forget your pormises."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"RYU!" Cray was screaming at the half unconsious man laying on the shore of the pond.  
  
"umgahuh..."Ryu gurgled, coughing up the liquid that filled his lungs.  
  
"God...Ry you scared the shit outta me...You're lucky I did decide to join you or you would've ended up on the bottom of that pond for a long time"  
  
"I need...a new sword." He looked into Cray's eyes and laughed.  
  
Cray joined him with his own laughter.  
  
"A new sword huh?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is it!" Nina said as she took a dress from hanger  
  
"Yes that would look very nice on you Nina." Urusla said.  
  
"Ershin think so too, Nina."  
  
"It will drive him crazy..." Nina said to herself, trying to think of the reaction that she would get from Ryu.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to lay off of him."  
  
"No, I said I would stop making advances on him. I never said I wouldn't find a way for him to make advances on me." Nina stated bluntly.  
  
"Deis says that 'Nina is a true kings daugter, trying to find loop holes for every situation'" Ershin said.  
  
"So what if I am. As long as it works."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Seduction of a Dragon

This story is rated R for mature content, might be some lemony content in future chapters. Don't read this story if you are under 17, but yet again this doesn't sound like much comming from a 16 year old.  
  
By: Jetagu  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eternity Forgotten: An Endless Love  
  
  
  
Ryu lay awake in his sleeping bag, thinking of the past few weeks. Nina had confessed her love to him and him to her. Then he broke her heart. Ryu looked at Nina, wishing that there was another way, but he knew there wasn't.  
  
We will never be together...  
  
He realized earlier that week that Nina had gone past just hoping for him to change his mind. She had moved on to trying to make it for him. Long gone were her subtle advances and she had moved on to advances much more noticeable.  
  
If only she knew what she was doing to me...  
  
Still looking at her he rolled onto his side and went to sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nina opened her eyes...she could feel his presence pressing up against her like a tangible shadow.  
  
He is watching me again...I know he still loves me. Soon he won't care if he is immortal, only if he is with me. Like it should have been to begin with.   
  
Nina closed her eyes again and fell asleep knowing of how close to breaking he truly was.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ryu? Are you all right man?" Cray asked, "You aren't lookin' too good."  
  
"Thanks for the concern Cray, but I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me." Ryu looked down to the ground moving the food on his plate with his spoon. "I was only thinking."  
  
"What about? Or is that personal..." Cray said looking in Nina's direction. Cray had learned all about what had happened between them the night they returned more that two weeks ago.  
  
Ryu looked at him sternly. Giving him a look that told him he shouldn't go any further with that topic. Cray didn't get the message.  
  
"I mean, I know it isn't any of my business..." Cray started.  
  
"You're right it isn't! So stay out of it!" Ryu eyes were lit with flames as he threw his food to the ground and walked away into the tent.  
  
"Ryu!" Cray called after him. "Why can't you just see how much you are hurting her..." Cray mumbled the last part to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nina woke up to the screaming outside.  
  
Cray, I know you mean well but you are only angering him... Nina thought to herself.  
  
She looked up to the figure that had stormed into the tent. She could see his muscular body through the cotton shirt that he was wearing. She watched him walk about in frustration.  
  
Hmmmm...this would be as good a time as any she thought to herself.  
  
While he had himself proped up against the wall with his back to her, she stood up. She looked at herself, making sure that she looked just right. She mentally struck herself every time she acted to quickly. Everything had to be perfect if she was ever going to get through to him. She was missing one thing, one thing that would make sure she went straight to his head...  
  
"Ryu...are you all right?"  
  
Ryu looked up from the floor, now staring straight at the wall.  
  
"Nina...I didn't know you were in here." Ryu said not turning around, "Did you hear us...what we said?"  
  
"No...not all of it. All I really heard was the screaming." Nina said, hoping that he would turn around.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Ryu turned to leave but what he saw made him stop in his place. Nina was wearing a silky looking sky blue robe. Her robe had been noticeably been opened and underneath is what made him catch his breath. Underneath she wore lavender panties and a matching bra, which was obviously made to accent her curves. Her breasts were a creamish color, being displayed just for him. His eyes didn't stay where they were for long though as they slowly traveled down her body to view her crotch..  
  
Ryu moaned, unknowingly, at the site that was presented before him.  
  
She's doing it again! I can't let myself lose control...god she looks good though...  
  
"Ryu what are you thinking right now?" Nina walked over to him slowly, letting him see everything he wanted.  
  
She pressed her body up against his and noticed he effects that she was having on him. A small smile slid across her face. She raised her arms and put them around his neck as he now looked straight into his eyes. She could see the desire and the need that was being displayed in them. She leaned up slowly and gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
Ryu couldn't believe what was happening, he had lost his control and what was happening now was far from unpleasant. His eyes snap open in the realization. He had to maintain control. Ryu pushed Nina away from him and adverted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Nina...You know I can't, we can't. I am sorry for all that I am doing to you."  
  
"Ryu...Please, look at me. I...only..." She stopped as she saw his eyes. No longer were they the light green color that they usually are, but now were black as night and no pupil. She now knew just how much he had lost control.  
  
"The truth is Nina...I realized just how much I let go when I am intimate with you the night we were together. My immortality comes with a price. I will always hold another within me. One I can't trust to be around you. I hope you see now why..." Ryu closed his eyes again, but that didn't stop a tear from trailing down his cheek.  
  
"Ryu....I am sorry. I didn't know." Was all Nina could say to him. She refastened her robe and walked over to him. Putting an arm around him.  
  
"That's okay Nina. Nobody does."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Weeks the dream had continued, every night getting longer. The dream of the fog, the mind numbing fog and the person that is in it. Ryu never seemed to understand it, but he did always try. The fog lifted, his hand clutching anthers. It was always his...never hers. Ryu looked at the figure that he is as much of a part of as Fou-lu. His hybrid form looked at him with devilish eyes and a matching grin. Ryu dropped the monsters hand and walked away, knowing that as long as he had him, he wouldn't have Nina. His hybrid form was just to dangerous for her to be around. He would kill her.  
  
Every night he would think to himself. Asking himself questions that he didn't need to know and trying to find out what he could do to still his pain for his loss. None ever came.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu woke up the next morning to no surprises. Nina had finally given him a rest.  
  
Why do I feel disappointed? Is it because I liked Nina chasing me? Of course I did...who wouldn't? A smile swept across his face as he laid back down to just relax.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Okay it took me a little longer than I said to start Book two. I needed to get all my ideas in order and find out some of the big plot points. But believe me, it should be good.  
  
Oh and for all those hentai freaks out there I will label the chapters with lemons in them for you and for those who want to avoid them. But who would want to avoid them?  
  
/ ; \  
  
0  
  
~Jetagu~ 


	3. Ryu's Advance

~Jetagu~  
  
Be warned that I am not following the game to a T...Ryu will not get the sword from Yuna and so far it has been one year since the game started.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tell me again Nina...Why is it you dragged us both to look for dresses?" Ursula asked Nina, not quite understanding her explanation.  
  
"I've already told you! Its part of Ryu's present."  
  
"Why are you buying Ryu a present? And it may be just me, but I do not think Ryu will apreciate a dress." Ursula being slightly sarcastic with her last statement.  
  
"Because, it has been almost a year since I found Ryu. And tell me if I am wrong, but isn't there a big celebration for Fou-lu next week?"  
  
"Yes....there is, it is in celebration of the day he was summoned."  
  
"Then technically it is also the day that Ryu was summoned. And his birthday..."  
  
"Oh...I see. I never realised." Ursula said, trying to decide wether to ask her next question or not. She decided to against her better judgment.  
  
"So...Nina, what is the other part of your present?" She asked walking ahead with her arms crossed behind her back.  
  
"Nothing like you must be thinking...He has made it clear that even though he loves me we can't be like that," A sad voice finding her, "I got him a very rare sword. Its handle is made of dragon bone and the blade is said to be infused with the blood, making it lethal to dragons. The scabard is made of black leather with inlaid dragon bone and black opals. I thought he might be able to use it later." Nina said now catching up with Ursula and looking into her eyes.  
  
"It sounds like a mighty weapon for a mighty man." Ursula said  
  
"Yeah.... That's what I thought."  
  
Nina and Ursula spoke while Ershin just listened and Deis thought.  
  
The Dragon Slayer....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The morning came quickly for Ryu, his dreams playing a constant role in his life. He couldn't help but think that his dreams where trying to tell him something important...  
  
If only they would finish themselves...I always wake up to soon...  
  
Ryu looked over his shoulder at the figure sleeping beside him. Nina had come back late the previous night, leaving Ryu with the question of what she had been doing. All she said was that she had some shoping to do, so she went to Kwanso. But in Ryu's mind, things didn't add up.  
  
Ryu watched Nina sleep. Her smooth, delicate features looked happy as she slept. He couldn't help but feel that she had slept next to him on pourpose. Not thinking and not being able to help himself, he reached across to her and touched her face with an open palm. Caressing what he so longed to kiss, to feel pressed up agains his.  
  
"Hmmmm...That feels good..."She said as she opened her eyes to look into his.  
  
Ryu startled by what he found himself doing stopped his motions, but didn't remove his hand.  
  
"It's time to wake up...Today we leave for Astana." Ryu said as he rose from his sleeping bag, making sure first that he was wearing clothing.  
  
"Why Astana?" Nina asked, slightly afraid that he might have found out what she had been planning.  
  
"We have something to do there. That's all I'll tell you." He said as he picked up belongings and walked out of the tent. "I'm going to go bathe, you stay here and wake up the others. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nina watched him leave toward the lake that they had seen a few days back. It wasn't far away, not like she was worried about him. Nina sat there for a long time, just thinking.  
  
Was he really touching my face this morning? He was...maybe there is more hope for us than I thought...  
  
Nina smiled to herself, pleased at her realization.  
  
"I guess that I should try to make a big impression on him next week, during the festival. I'll need to get a little more prepared than I am. I need to look my best and a simple dress, no matter how stunning it looks on me, will do what I need it to...unless the dress wasn't on me." Nina said to herself, laughing at her joke.  
  
"N..i.n..a, whatz so funnny?" Cray asked groggily as he just awoke from his long and deep sleep.  
  
"Nothing Cray...I need to wake the others. But after I'm done I need to talk to you." Nina said as she got up from her sleeping bag and walked over to Ursula.  
  
"What about?" Cray asked, not trying to let on that he had been awake during her conversation with Ryu.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Ryu's decision to go where we are going, and I know you know."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu walked down to the beach of the lake, the cold water brushing agains his toes.  
  
This is going to be invigorating, and by invigorating I mean damn cold  
  
Ryu walked over to a place where he knew the small waves wouldn't get his belongings wet. He then stripped out of all of his cloths and dove into the water. The sensation of emense cold was all he could think about, it was his every thought. But soon that thought returned to Nina.  
  
What was I doing this morning...I lost control again. I can't be like this, the more I get close to her like this morning, the harder it will be for her to get over me. I have to be strong. I have to stop losing control, but there is something inside of me that wants her. Something I can't control. Maybe someday though I will be able to...  
  
Ryu dove under the water, to come up a short time later. His blue hair matted to his head. Bringing a rough rock that he had retreived from the bottom of the lake he started scrubbing his skin roughly.  
  
Maybe someday...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Cray, why are we going to Astana?" Nina asked, needing to know the answer  
  
"Ryu asked me if I wouldn't tell you, when I said I promised that I would never keep anything from you, he decided that if I wasn't told I couldn't keep anything from you."  
  
"So he didn't tell you anything about any festival?" Nina asked  
  
"There's a festival? I love partys! What's it for?" Cray asked enthusiastic now  
  
"It is the celebration of Fou-lu's arrival into this world...Cray, its Ryu's birthday.." Nina said under her voice  
  
"His birthday?! Why didn't he tell me!" Cray answered in the same tone, "That means that I need to get him something!"  
  
"No, I don't think he knows about it so there must be some other reason...keep an ear to the ground for me, will you?" Nina asked, as sweetly as she possibly could.  
  
"I...I don't think...," Cray looked into her pleading eyes, "Alright..."  
  
"Thank you Cray." Nina said getting up from where she was sitting beside the fire and kissed Cray on the forehead, "You don't know what it means for me to have your help."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Jetagu~  
  
Sorry for such the late update, but I have been studying for finals so I havn't quite had time to write.  
  
This summer I hope to have the internet at my house so I can continue updating...so check back once every two weeks or so. That way you arn't wasting your time waiting for an update. If I don't get the internet this summer, you can always catch my updates once school begins, either way, I won't stop writing so come School time (if I don't have the internet over the summer) I will load all of my storys one day at a time...just so you arn't over whelmed...  
  
  
  
See ya (hopefully over the summer) 


	4. The Morning

~Jetagu~  
  
ERCHIN = ERSHIN (my spell check screwed me over and I am to lazy to go back and check.)  
  
Mind you people that I am not following the story line of the game exactly. I chose to re-write the story in some ways to make it feel more original.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been three days since the group had reached Astana. Nina was getting excited. Tomorrow would be the day that she made her move. Nina smiled to herself, even though she was nervous. She was nervous because she thought Ryu knew. She thought he knew of what she planned for tomorrow. Why else would he have brought the group and waited so long. Every time she asked him about it she always got the same response, "I had a vision, it said that I would get something here that would help me in our mission. I won't tell you anything else."  
  
"Ryu...tomorrow is your birthday." Nina said to herself as she sat on a rock looking over the forest, her knees being hugged to her body. "And tomorrow you will be so surprised!" She giggled as she sat there watching the sun set over the tree line of the forest. The crimson light from the extinguishing day basking over her, helping her hide the blush that stained her face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu looked to the newly uncovered stars. Seeing his fate in their bright glow.  
  
"Am I destined to live a life longer than yours? If it is, its a cruel fate." Ryu said as he looks towards the city and to the beautiful Nina that was sitting laughing with their friends.  
  
"So carefree. I wish that I was like her in more ways than one. Human. To be mortal, I would give up everything. To be with her." A tear coming to his eye.  
  
"Ryu? So here ya are." Cray said as he walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Ryu? What's the matter?"  
  
"You wouldn't know how to fix my troubles." Ryu said to Cray in a depressing voice.  
  
"Is it girls, or life in general?" Cray asked  
  
"I think that there are more categories than..."  
  
"Girls or life?" Cray asked again getting annoyed  
  
"Girls..." Ryu said embarrassed that Cray was able to see through his worries so easily.  
  
How easily was Nina able to tell then? Ryu thought.  
  
"That is all the category a man needs. Everything somehow links back to a girl at some point in time or another. So what is the problem?"  
  
"I love her Cray. But I'm immortal and I don't want hurt her."  
  
"Hmmm....yeah but just between you and me. I don't think she really cares if you're immortal or not. Just as long as she can be with you for at least a little while. As for hurting her, someone who truly loves someone will never do any real damage, as long as they try to work things out in the end...I guess you need some time alone to continue thinking. Just think about what I said." Cray stood and walked away, leaving Ryu to be by himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning had finally came for Nina. Today was the day that she tried to knock him out.  
  
This stuff better put the finishing touches to my dress...If I don't look irresistible, then I might not have another chance.  
  
Nina walked over to Ursula and Erosion looking for some support.  
  
"What if I can't pull it off? I don't think that I can stand another day without him." Nina asked, she was growing very nervous.  
  
"Calm down Nina, you aren't getting married." Ursula pointed out to her.  
  
"Ursula right... Deis said that, 'One way or another she sees you with him. Not that that means that you will get together. Just with him. But...If you play your cards just right...there is no chance he will be able to resist.' And then Deis was laughing. I don't quite get the joke." Erosion said  
  
"So no matter what, I will stay by his side..."  
  
"Yes..." Erosion stated  
  
"You're right Ursula, if he sees me like this then he will know something is going on. I feel better now."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu was laying in his bed. The noise of the town had woken him up, but he was too lays to get out of bed. Instead he just laid there looking at the ceiling. There was a knock at his door. He turned his head to look at it using his power to feel out for who it was. His master the last remaining summoner of the secret city had taught him to use his godly powers to do things. He might as well use the skills that she taught him. He looked for the aura, searching it out. Trying to remember who it belonged to. The knock came again.  
  
"Come on in, Cray." Ryu said as he rolled back over to look at the wall.  
  
"That freaks me out, man."  
  
"What is going on out there, it's so loud? It hasn't been like this for the last three days. Why today?" Ryu asked  
  
"A festival...of some sort." Cray said, even though he knew exactly what for he didn't tell Ryu."  
  
"You're not telling me something...I can tell." Ryu said, turning to look into Cray's eyes...into his soul.  
  
"Well doesn't that just beat all...now your a lie detector too."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you're not telling me. I know the truth, well not the truth, just the person who told you to keep it from me. But the question is why does Nina want to keep the truth from me...It would be quite easy to find out Cray...." Ryu said, a smile coming to his lips.  
  
"Ryu, I told ya ta quit lookin' at my aura! It makes lying and keeping things from you a tough task..." Cray said as he smiled and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll leave it alone. But I still think I will find out what's going on at some point today anyway."  
  
"Me too."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nina...Ryu is expecting something...He doesn't know what's going on...But he suspects something is going to happen today." Cray reported to Nina.  
  
"Okay then I guess I will have to step up the schedule. Tell Ryu that I want him to wait for me in the woods just outside of Astana tonight. Tell him by the meadow next to the river."  
  
"Alright...got it." Cray said as he disappeared from her doorway.  
  
"Tonight is a night I plan to make special for him. Even if I don't get him in the end..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
~Jetagu~  
  
Hmmm...I wonder what I'll do for that night...could take awile...Might not write for another month trying to figure that one out....  
  
Nahhh... That would just be evil. Especially twords Yurameshi, azuretasy, and Lord Cirenmas who have followed my story from the beginning. I probably will just have to update the two chapter night and I can tell you right now that one will probably be a lemon. That is why it is two chapters instead of one...I will seperate the part so people who don't like sex (People who don't like sex...that's a good one!) don't need to read it or under age people (like that will really stop them) who can't read that type of text. But that doesn't mean Nina and Ryu will get back together. I just might be screwing with ya. Or maybe someone will pull the stick out of Ursula's ass and shove a different type of wood somewhere else...(sorry for the sexual innuendoes)  
  
Some more good news... I'll probably have the Internet over the summer! *I stand up with my hands in the air with my middle fingers up...'FUCK YEAH!!!'...sitting back down and putting back on my serious tone....* 


	5. A Festival Disaster

~I have the Internet!!! Hoorah for me.~  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu sat in his bed, the day was growing later, but he had no reason to get out. He felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Ever since that day with Nina. With the though of her his heart ached, but that didn't stop him from still just laying there. Something was different about today and he couldn't quite tell what it was. All he had to do is wait.  
  
Cray was outside Ryu's door knocking to be let in...  
"Come in..." Ryu said in a voice that could only be described as a bored monotone.  
"Ryu....I only came ta' say that Nina wants to talk to ya...She said she would meet you in the meadow by the river that we passed a few days ago....Just thought you would like to know..."  
"Thanks...Cray?"  
"Yeah Ryu?"  
"Could you leave me the ring that I gave you to hold onto?"  
"Ryu ya know what that could do to ya!"  
"I know....but its for the best." Ryu said looking over at his friend as he reluctantly pulled a small ring with small aqua stones placed in it. It was know as a Inverse. There was a gene inside it that he could feel even at the distance Cray stood from him.  
"Ya know how these were used Ryu! Why would ya want it, it could kill ya!" Cray screamed at him  
"For protection....if you knew what I know you would understand."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nina he said he would be there...But he is worring me! He took the Inverse from me!" Cray told Nina.  
"I guess there is no time. I guess I should visit him now. I shouldn't wait till later. I guess it's for the best that I visit him now anyhow. I don't know if I would be able to go to him later. How do I look?" She asked Cray waiting for his opinion.  
"Gorgeous...Like an angel. No, more like a sucubus." Cray said smiling at her.  
"That good huh? Perfect."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu now equiped with his Inverse walked out into the sea of people swarming back and forth with excitement. He walked closer to what seemed to be a stage. He realised what was really going on. The inverse was making his head swim with confusion. He was in the middle of a large dance floor built out into the crowd so the peoole could dance. The music was deafening, but he could hardly hear it. Everything was a blur. He could hardly see let alone walk properly. He just stood there and stared into the crowd as they stared back as he staggered back and forth.  
Then everything snaped back into perspective. The inverse had done its job, for the time being. But he knew there would be more discomfort before the night was over. And that is when he saw her looking at him. Nina stood there, just looking at him. His suductress. She was wearing a black dress. The dress was cut short on both edges, letting her equally show more cleavage and leg than nessisary, but Ryu could care less.   
  
She wore long leather boots that stopped mid thigh and long satin gloves. Her hair had been pulled up to its usuall placement and she had on what seemed to be a black choker. It had a small metal ring right in the center of her throat and was studded with saphires which accented her eyes to a t.  
She looked at him with a lust in her eyes and asked him a question.  
"Can I have this dance?" She asked him, "If it wouldn't be to much trouble."  
"I think I can spare one."  
He pulled her body tightly against his with one arm while the other snaked up her body, running a hand over the smooth skin of her legs and up under her dress to her hips. Nina's breath caught in her throat. She didn't think what she was wearing would have such a big affect on him. But she didn't have long to think about such things as the Inverse again took affect over his body. Ryu pushed Nina away from him hard. Making her fall to the ground. His head was again swimming, he was unable to see anything as he fell to his knees vomiting. He sat there as his vision returned to him just staring at the people watching him. Fearing if he had some disease. Then he passed out.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been hours since Cray and Scias had dragged Ryu up into his room. He layed there motion less, the Inverse now safely back inside Crays pocket. Ryu had been cleaned up and layed in bed. The others had long since left.  
  
Just then she noticed Ryu staring into her eyes. Something was different about him.  
"Nina...Come here..." Ryu said in a shaky voice  
"Yeah Ryu?" She walked over to him as he slowly sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "You shouldn't be up..."  
She gasped as he slowly ran both his hands up her legs to firmly be planted on her hips as he pulled her to him. He gentilly layed his head on her abdomen and kissed her through the clothing as his hand slowly kneaded her ass.  
"Ryu..." She moaned as he continued his motions. "Not that I'm complaining...but what made you change....hmmmmm....you're mind."  
"The time...." Ryu said as his hands moved to a spot between her thighs.  
"I...don't understand....ohhhhhh." She moaned as he rubbed her labia through her panties. Her swollen nether lips opening slightly for his working fingers. She unconsiously grinded herself agains his hand.  
"Then I'll explain." He said in a lusty voice as he stopped his efforts. He pulled Nina down onto the bed with him as she started to straddle his hips. She groaned disaproving of his stopped efforts but decided to listen to him anyway. "I am considered the god of gods for more than one reason. One is that, yes I am the most powerful...though not in this form. Only when I am completed. The other is that certain things happen to dragons when it is a special day for me. For instance...My birthday." He said looking outside to the festival. "On my birthday which happens once every one hundered years....Its...." Ryu trailed off.  
"Its what Ryu...I want to know."  
"I was wearing that ring to put a dampen on my dragon powers. That is why I was wearing the Inverse. I didn't want what is happening all over the world to all other dragons what is happening to me..."  
"What is happening to you?" She asked....not able to hide the fear that something may be wrong with Ryu. Terribly wrong.  
"Its...." His eyes where darker than ever before, but they were slowly turning brighter and brighter untill they were a bright golden. "Its...mating season..."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Wow....Hows that for a plot twist...ya didn't see that one coming did you... Didn't think so. Well now that I got the inter net I am going to be updating stories so be on the look out. 


	6. Early Morning Memories

Well I finally decided to get back to my story...sorry to all my readers but i thought that a break was a must at this point in time...but I am back so expect some chapters even if I have to force them out. So sit back and enjoy.  
~Jetagu  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
BoF4:Eternity Forgotten: An Endless Love  
  
Ryu awoke to the sun streaming through the wooden slats of his window. The soft sounds of the day filling his room as he just laid there. He could hear the hustle of the market place below him and wondered how long he would have to wait... His thougts though where soon interuped as he felt something beside him move a shuffle. He looked at the figure her soft breasts laying bare to him as he slowly made his way to her face. The one he suspected laid next to him still wrapped in a shroud of sleep. Her soft form bare of all clothing and the only thing she was dressed in was a small smile that danced across her lips.  
Ryu sat in wonderment at the thought of this prospect...he had no idea of what happened the night before, even though he was sure he would both be happy and ashamed of his acts. A frown made itself present, the fog surrounding his brain clouded his memory. He knew that he would not be able remember the night before for at least a few days. He was so busy with his search for answers in his own head that he didn't notice that the angel laying next to him had awoken and was giving him a loving look and the brightest smile that she had givin him in a long time. She was also the first to speak.  
  
"Good morning...I hope you slept well. If you didn't I can say that I wasn't doing my job." She gave him a devilish grin and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Nina...what happened last night..." Ryu looked at her hurt expresion as it grew on her face.  
  
"That is definatly not something that a woman wants to hear after something like last night." She said as she released him from her death grip and got up to retrieve her clothing that was strewn about the room.  
  
"I know what we did...I can find that out for myself since it's pretty obvious, but I don't know anything other than the fact that we had sex. I can't remember. I can't remember anything that led up to last night. I can't even remember what day it is." Ryu said a pain in his voice at the realization that he was just hurting her further.  
  
"You seriously can't remember?" She could see the plee on his face for some enlightenment. "Yesterday was your birthday."  
  
In a flash the fog cleared as he remembered the day before before falling into himself. He remembered everything including what he said and what he did. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands as he came to another realization.  
  
"I used you....I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop myself. I am nothing but a danger to you. No matter what I do I can't keep myself from hurting you even if I am trying to protect you from myself." He spoke to himself but not quite succeding.  
  
"No...don't ever think that..." Nina said as she rounded the bed to come to his side as she pulling the zipper to her dress back up. "Never think that you used me. You can't use someone who loves you and wanted it as much as you did. In reality we used each other. I was frustrated by the way you have treating me lately. I can stand not being with you...please don't push me away again. Please promise me this. I don't know what I would do if you did." She looked at him with a begging look in her eyes.  
  
"Nina..." Ryu started looking into her eyes he could see the tears already starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. "Nina..." Ryu said softer this time and not as harsh as he did the first time. She looked back into his eyes, bringing them from whatever she was looking at on the floor. "Nina...I have a feeling that even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to say no to you. I just don't have enough strength to do put you through what I did again. I just can't. I love you to much to make you suffer."   
  
Ryu took one of his hands from his lap and put it over her shoulder and pulled her closer as he took his other hand and brang it up to meet the tears that were now freely flowing from her eyes as she wept in happiness. He smiled at her his eyes gleaming with a new life as she met his gaze and brought her lips to his in a very simple but earth shattering kiss that made them feel like they had been sucked into another world where only the two of them resided.  
  
"If that don't beat all...."   
  
Both Ryu and Nina broke away from each other like guilty children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. A scarlet color wrapped around both of their faces.   
  
"I mean, if your busy I could always come back later..." Cray smiled as he saw the color darken.  
  
"No Cray we arn't awfully busy...what is it that you came to say?" Nina asked a small tone of sarcasm woven into her words.  
  
"I just felt that since we couldn't yesterday that maybe we could celebrate Ryu's birthday today. I mean the rest of the town still seems to be celebrating it so why can't we."  
  
"Why weren't we able to celebrate yesterday? I am positive me and Nina celebrated a few times last night, so why not the rest of us?" As Ryu said that he poked her in the side and smiled at her. And she didn't seem to mind the comment either which got to Ryu. "Nina...are you ok? You arn't even going to scream at me for THAT comment."  
  
"If taking a few of those comments means that I don't have to be without you. Then I am more than willing to take them. Besides I thought you remembered what happened yesterday."  
  
"I can remember a little, but a lot of the events of the day are still a little foggy."  
  
"Before we were able to celebrate you pourpossfuly used the inverse to subdue your powers. You were lucky that you arn't just a normal dragon...you would have died." Cray said worry shinning in his eyes. "We were all worried about you Ryu...but Nina was the one that never left your side. Heh...I guess she never left your bed either...." Cray shot a devious look at Nina who returned a hatefull one.  
  
"I will take the comments from Ryu, but not from you Cray. I'll get you back for that comment." A plan forming already, the wheels turning in Nina's mind.  
  
"Then that settles it! We will celebrate my birthday correctly this time!" Ryu Exclaimed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay....sorry for disappointing you on the lemonesque of this chapter...I am only sixteen and I guess I am still too innocent and inexperienced to let my imagination pull anything good of that nature from my head...But I will try harder to get something good and maybee I'll pull a flashback since I left enough room for in this chapter.  
  
  
~Jetagu~ 


	7. Birthdays and A History Lesson

~Jetagu~ Hey what's up my loyal fan base..oh yeah..there is no fan base I remember now. Ah well.for all those out there that continue to read my story, even after prolonged delays, I have updated yet again. As those who know I don't follow necessarily what the game shows. Think of the game as a nice little outline and I am just filling in what really should have happened. Anyway, I feel that this little chapter in my story is about half over. Then all that is left is my final chapter or book as some like to call it. But for all of those who just can't get enough of my story I am thinking of writing a sequel to my story. (Sounds of applause and cheering resounding around the world.yeah right) I am thinking of calling it "Where Angels Lose Their Way" and I give praise to whoever can tell me what video game that saying is from. Its only one of the cooler Playstation game sequels to a game made for the super Nintendo. And yes that was a big clue to what game it was.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing. you must remember that this story is merely based on the game in no way does this story follow the game. So things that happen in this story will probably not happen the same way in the game.  
  
Oh well on with the story  
  
Ryu stood in the threshold of the house, his sharp eyes searching the room for any dangers. Too often he has found himself doing just what he is doing now. He cursed his defensiveness but also praised it. It had saved his life on many occasions, as well as hers. Ryu's eyes connected with hers for a brief moment, but just long enough to replay all that has happened between them in the last year. He gave a small timid smile as he walked up to her and brushed his hands against her hips.  
  
"Ryu, we should be getting downstairs.everyone has been waiting longer than they should have." Nina said with an innocent sound to her voice.  
  
"It really isn't my fault that you happened to find your way into the shower with me now is it?" Ryu replied "Besides, I don't think they really would mind that much for the delay and if they did we could always just say I had a problem getting my cloths on."  
  
"In any case we shouldn't be up here for very much longer. We still need to make our way to the capital, or did you forget?"  
  
"You know that is something that I can never forget.but there is something I have to do here first."  
  
"Really? What do you have to do here?" Nina asked showing a questioning glance and a worried expression.  
  
"I just have something to do. I can't explain it right now, and when the time comes I don't think that I will want to, but you have to trust me when I say that you shouldn't worry about it. Do you trust me?"  
  
"You know I do. I love you. That doesn't come without complete trust."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ryu looked at the box sitting in front of him. It was a long brown mahogany chest with what seemed to be a very intricately detailed dragon winding around it. The dragon wound around box to reach back to its tail, taking it in its mouth.  
  
"Eternal." Said Ryu as he ran his fingers along the joining of the tail and mouth, "Nina, this box is very old. Probably made while the ancients were still around, long before dragons came and changed the flow of life. This must have been very expensive."  
  
Smiling Nina leaned over the table and kissed his cheek and said "Ryu, why don't you open the box and see what's in it."  
  
"Yeah Ryu! I'm sure that Nina wants ya' to see what it is." Cray stated as he smacked Ryu hard on the back.  
  
Slowly, feeling a great energy flowing from the box, he pulled the latch on the box back and stared at the sword that was lying incased.  
  
"I hope you like it Ryu. It was luck that I found something this rare. It is said to be the only sword like it in the world. Its called." but Nina was quickly interrupted by Ryu.  
  
"Its called Ko' Nasui Yatchuko," Ryu spoke in a low rumbling voice, one no one in the party had ever heard, one that frightened most of them to the very core, as if the words had sucked the air from their lungs, leaving a cold and hollow feeling in each. "Well, that is what it is called in the ancient tongue or commonly known as Dragonian. Translated it means 'Destroyer of the Winged Gods' or more commonly called the Dragon Slayer. And you are right Nina it is one of a kind. The smith that made this was not of this world, akin to me in fact. From what I learned in the village of summoners, he created it to be a dragon relic. This sword would have countless twins where my true home is, all relics of the great wars. Wars that should never have been fought." A serious and saddened expression passed Ryu's face.  
  
"I.I'm sorry Ryu. I didn't know this sword would bring such a negative feeling for you. I just thought you would like it. I guess I just wasn't thinking." Nina looked at Ryu, her eyes slightly watering, a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
But Ryu just smiled at her and rose from his seat to walk to her side. Taking his hand and cupped her face. Slowly bringing himself closer to her until he simply kissed away her tear. "Don't ever think that I wouldn't like anything you put thought into. Don't you ever think that I wouldn't. This, in fact, is exactly what I have been looking for. I wasn't disappointed in you or your gift. I was disappointed in my people."  
  
The night was clear and festive cries still rang across the entire city, the celebration still had not ended. But he didn't care about that. He laid back and looked at all he received. All the useful stuff at any rate. He got Chest Plates from Cray, Leggings from Ursula, Gauntlets from Scias, and of course, the sword. He also received something from Ershin, but there was no use in trying to understand what's going on in that walking armor's head. All the clues he got was a simple, "Ershin told Ershin that Ryu might be needing something only Ershin could get. So Ershin did and Ershin got praise from Ershin." He was still wondering what the use of it was. He doubted a simple stone could do anything. Even to the keen eye there was nothing different about this particular rock to any other. For him it was an impossible riddle. It was quickly getting darker, the sky now velvet, a cool breeze lightly blowing the curtains separating the room and the balcony. His deep gaze taking in every movement of the sleek figure lying beside him. The time to do what was needed was now. He slowly crawled from under the covers of the bed and fastened the newly acquired armor to his body and walked quietly from the room. The hallway was dark and empty. He walked carefully, avoiding all the spots in the floor he knew to make noise and approached the banister that overlooked the floor below. Lightly and with the grace he was born of he vaulted over the railing and landed on the floor with a small squeak of the floorboards below him. Touching the hilt of his new sword he walked out the door. Soon to finish what was started so long ago. The night turned darker still as clouds and filled the air. The building standing in front of him was illuminated by the light that danced across the clouds until it met with the same fate of all energy. He walked to the doors and crossed the threshold. The air within the building was musty and stale. The smell of iron was strong in the air, the smell of blood. It was so strong to him it was tangible. The air almost had a life of its own. He didn't know the reason for this he just knew that it was not something that he would walk through without caution. Slowly he readied his sword. Pulling it from its sheath with relative ease from constant practice and readied his nerves for the long night he knew was sure to come. ~Jetagu~  
  
So how was this installment. okay so I am laying some ground rules. Five reviews for the chapter and I will write another. Write ten reviews and you get it posted much quicker than I probably would have originally. It sounds fair. I need input to see if anyone out there is still reading this. 


	8. Kaiser Awakening

~Jetagu~   
  
Sorry for the delay, on with the story...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu waited patiently for night to fall and the world around him to cease to be. The soft breaths of his love sleeping beside him threatening to lull him into submission, but he had more important plans for this night.   
Slowly, as the the bells of the church far off from where he lay sound the tone of one, he slid from the bed aquiring a low whimper from the one he lay next to. She didn't like the lack of warmth his leaving was posing upon her. He took from the well crafted box the shelf he put it on and drew from the sword that would assist him this night. An heirloom of his people past. The endless, he has been able to feel the taint they had left on the world for some time. Here though he could feel it stronger than he had been able to anywhere else.  
He stepped through the balcony door and lept from the balcony to the hard ground below and looked back to the room he just left. He felt before the night was over he would wish he had never gotten up from the warm bed he was leaving behind.  
"Where da ya' think your goin'?" Cray said a devilish grin plastered on his face. "You do know that Nina is going to be very mad when I tell her you were sneakin' out at night. Might just tell 'er that ya' needed ta get away from 'er."  
"I didn't even say you couldn't come with me and your alread balckmailing me Cray..."  
"That's cause I know you so well. I may not look the intellegent type, but I've watched you. I know how ya' think." Cray said matter-of-factly.  
"Really, then what was I going to say exactly Cray...put that intellegence to use."  
"You were goin' ta say , 'I don't want to put you at risk. I can do this easier without you.' Right like I believe that, we all know ya' need our help." Cray said doing his best imitation of Ryu.  
"Wrong..."  
"Wrong!?! Okay if I'm so wrong, what were ya' goin' ta say, huh?"  
"I was going to ask you first of all how you knew I snuck out. One might think you were watching me...and Nina."  
"Heh...What? No...Me...Never. See I'm part feline. That means extra sensitive senses. And quick reflexes."  
"Right...Secondly I was going to say that you were allowed to come with me. You deserve to be there for what I have to do as much as I do."  
"Well if that don't beat all..." Cray said his mouth slightly hanging open as if some unmentionable act had just been commited, "I can't beleave you just said that. I might just have to tell the others about that one."  
"No you won't. The only reason I say those things to everyone is because I don't want to single out Nina. The others can take care of themselves, but I worry about Nina. If I say what I say just to her she would get very mad at me. She is special to me. Very special. The world we live in is just to dangerous for her. Though I swear to you and anyone who is lisetening now. I will make this world a safer place."  
"Sometimes I think you care too much Ryu...you care to much about others. But then again I also think that is what has let you survive as long as you have. You care. And this caring has the ability to turn your enemys into allies, and that is what I think Fou-lu fears the most."  
"Yeah, I think your right. You know Cray, under that rough exterior you really are a very insightful person. Thank you for your kind words." Ryu said looking off into the distance.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"Heh..." Ryu laughed.   
"I don't see what you think is so funny this place smells like shit."  
They sat in an elevator. Blood dripping from the gears onto the floor of the cart.  
"I'm not lauging at our predicament I just caugt something funny in something you said earlier."  
Cray waited as the gears ground together and gave a short jerk as the started to slowly descend into what could only be described as a dank pit of death. Watching as the slowly decaying impaled bodies went by. Passing by gruesome mangled monsters that seemed to be a part of the walls themselves.  
"Are you going to enlighten me on what is so funny, I could do with a good laugh. Not that the sceanery isn't pretty and all."  
"I just realized that you are a pervert and probably were watching me and Nina. We all know you're the slowest son-of-a-bitch on two legs and you have reflexes worth shit."  
"Heh heh heh...yeah I guess I am and I do don't I..."  
They waited even longer on the elevator as it continued to slowly descend into the darkness until the room opened into a room of carnage. Dead decaying corpses, with arms and legs seamingly ripped apart from some unseen force were floating in a crimson sea of blood. What seemed to be a giant organ submerged under it all was slowly pulsating, giving off a yellowish mucus which was slowly ebbing its way to the surface, and a single walkway streaching from one end of the pool of blood to the other.  
"Well...I guess we should cross." Cray said, "You first."  
"Why not...I'm feeling adventurous."  
______________________________________________________________________  
He was there watching them under the water. Watching. His mind had left him some time ago and now all he had was the hunger.   
Flesh, yes that is what he smells. Flesh. Wet Flesh.  
He left from his hiding place amongst the moving shelter. And quickly sprang at his prey.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Ryu saw the movement and quickly pulled the Dragonslayer from its sheath on his back and took a step back taking a defencive stance. He expected the creature to play nicely. What one expects is never the way it plays out. A strong tenticle seemed to come from nowhere and wrap itself around his ankle. The monster turned abruptly and down he went loosing his balance and his sword in his fight to stay on the small walkway with his comrade.  
Ryu soon found himself underwater and weaponless. He disoriented and soon found teeth gripping into his back and him being pulled deeper into the water. He could feel the pain as the teeth ground deeper into his flesh, pulling the muscle from his back. He had only one choise if he expected to escape with his life.  
Damn it! Why am I never left with any choise. But I swore to myself I would never use him again. He puts everyone at to much risk. I can't control him. But I also swore to make a better world for Nina. And I have to ask myself which one is more important...  
______________________________________________________________________  
The world faded from Ryu's eyes as a harsh voice spoke to him.  
You need me.  
You are a danger to my friends. I can't trust you.  
Then you can't trust yourself with your friends? Why are you so close to them then?  
I do not understand?  
Yes you do. It's what you fear the most. I am you. I am an extension of yourself and the moment you realize this is the moment you take control of me.  
I am not you I am not like what you are.  
And what am I?  
You are a ruthless monster.  
I don't deny that. But you can't deny that you aren't either.  
I am not a monster!  
I never said you were a monster. I mearly said you were ruthless like me. Everything has a darkside to them. I am yourse and the moment you realize that the better off we will both be. Unlock your potential. We can be stronger than you or I can be alone.  
I am not ruthless.  
You look to much into the whole darkness think. Just accept me... Just accept yourself...as what you truly are. Darkness is just a concept. It truly all depends on what you turn the darkness within yourself upon that determines good and evil. There have been many people who have used less than acceptable means to accomplish a very rightous task.  
You are right. I am ruthless. I am a monster. I am good. You are good.  
You once created me because you feared your power. And now you fear it no more. Let it be unlocked. Ryu's Hybrid Form Slid into focus within his mind and presence he had felt and feared for so long had vanished and in its place was a sensation of calmness and power. He could feel it ebbing into his brain.  
We are good.  
______________________________________________________________________  
So how was that A little more character development for Cray. Ryu comes in touch with his evil side and likes it. And one freaky monster that likes to hang out by pulsating organs. Wow...does that last sentence ever sound dirty. Then again it is 2:24 am on January 1, 2003 and I'm putting the finishing touches to the story for the fans. It was all for you cause I was late be grateful. Sorry for the bad spelling if any and I should get the next chapter started after next 4 reviews for this chapter. Need to get more words of wisdom from the fans for improvments. 


	9. Death of an Angel

~Jetagu This will be my last chapter in this story.note, I said this story. I will be writing another one and possibly a stand alone "book" to be placed after the game's end. I am sorry for the late entry but I have been having tests and I've been sick. Skies of Arcadia Legends came out for the cube. So I mean its not like I have been slacking off. Plus there's the little thing of writers block and the conundrum of trying to put everything you want to say into the right words and layout. You know how it is.but I make a vow, I will try to at least get one chapter out a month and that is at least. That doesn't mean that you won't get two and under optimum conditions maybe get three. It all depends. After this Compilation's done. I gotta figure out what story I'm going to write next. I might write a few stand alone chapters for a few games but I really want to try writing a story for Harry Potter. I know, I know a 17 year old writing a fanfiction for Harry Potter, but for all those who dis me I say piss on you. I read one from a 30 year old. Here is to all those out there who read my stories.stay frostie.  
  
Cray looked out into the lake of blood, it was too dark to see into and hung to thickly n the air for any real use of his other senses. He stood powerless as his friend, his companion, and sworn brother disappeared into the murky liquids. All he could do was sit waiting for what he was sure to be his turn to take a dip and hold onto the last remaining part of Ryu that was present, his sword.  
  
"Come on Ryu, you've gotten outta worse. You can pull through. All I need is a sign. Where are ya. Give me that and I'll fish ya out." Cray mumbled to himself. Speaking courageous words though his heart beat and clenched with fear.  
  
Cray looked over the calm waters, not a sign was shown that the liquid was ever disturbed. The only movement in the water was that of the slowly pulsing organ in the water.  
  
"What's that.?" Cray asked himself slightly tipping his head to one side, straining to catch the sound again.  
  
Cray turned on his heels and looked over his shoulder in time to see a steady stream of bubbles break along the surface of the water.  
  
"Don't worry Ryu.I'm comin'"  
  
And with that Cray dove into the water. Cray dove deep into the water, searching blindly for the source of the bubbles. Where is he.he has been under for a long time.Is he still alive.I have to get him back, for Nina He turned hoping to see his prey, and what he saw was nothing short of amazing. An eruption of light and an explosion of power and then he was falling, falling fast until he landed with a strong thud and a great deal of pain. He had broken his arm. He couldn't move it without cringing in agony. The bloodied water was gone and what was left was an ugly mess. But at least he had found Ryu.  
  
Ryu looked at his prey and let as small growl of approval escape his lips, pulling back his lip into an animalistic sneer. He reached down to the ground and with a single twist of his claws shredded a piece of flesh into ribbons . Looking at the grounded beast he leapt into the air and with a yell landed on top of the animal and with a grunt of effort sliced open the animals soft underbelly and let the steaming organs fall from the dying corpse. Ryu smiled and walked slowly to the beast and slashed and slit the beast throat and with one final strike shoved his hand into the beasts throat and pulled out his wind pipe. And with a final gurgle the fish like creature died. Ryu smiled an evil smile his sharp teeth exposed for the world to see he turned to Cray.  
  
He was slowly walking towards him his fangs shone a dark crimson against the unnatural lighting of the room. His claws stained the same unnatural color, the color of death. Cray looked in fear as the devil-god approached him, his mind sketching vague images of the scenes to come. He stumbled backward trying to escape the inevitable from happening. He fell raising his arms to shield his face from the onslaught of blows he was sure to receive, to become merely another corpse amongst the countless laying around him. "Please Ryu! Stop." He cried out as a single tear rolled down his face. The strong claws of the hybrid sinking into his soft flesh raising him above the ground. His leering face staring indignantly back into the face of the Worren Chief in his outstretched hands. Cray closed his eyes tightly as he braced for the pain he was sure that he would receive. At least if I'm gonna' die its not gonna' be by one of those wimp monsters. "Cray, what are you doing its time to go.oh yeah, thanks for retrieving my sword for me." Ryu said a large grin plastered across his face as if he was just told a very funny joke. Cray slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by one his best friend's faces. His face broke out in a great smile as he crushed his body against Ryu's in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my god I am so happy you didn't kill me!" He cried out, shaking from the adrenaline shock. "Don't worry, If I decided to kill you."He started as he turned and walked toward the door, "It would be during the night and slow and painful."  
  
Cray wound his way across the organs silently making gagging sounds. "So Ryu..Where exactly are we heading." He asked turning his head to the side, trying to escape the noxious odors. "To the top." He said looking at the holes in the roof and the light beaming out of them. They crept along the organs sliding and loosing their footing every now and then from thin mucus covering their path. Ryu's eyes locked upon the organs and looked at them with contempt. This animal has been tainted by the endless. Why? Why do we change the world around us for the worst?  
  
"What are you thinking about Ryu?" Cray asked, wondering what could have given Ryu such a sour face. "I was thinking that we are here." Ryu stated with such confidence that it was hard to tell if that was even his original answer. "Right." They stepped out into what would appear to be a small shack. Looking around they proceeded out the door into a even more confusing room with what seemed to be a pagoda sitting in the middle of a very dark room, the only light seemed to be escaping through the thin doors and walls. "Cray, will you stay here, I need to proceed alone." He both asked and commanded. "No.she's in there I can't just sit out here and wait for you to tell me its alright." "I don't want you to see what's going to happen in there." He sadly said, giving Cray a mournful look. "What aren't you telling me?" Cray asked giving Ryu a hurt look. "Just know that I warned you to stay here." They walked in the room was fairly small and in the center of the room laid one lone bed. "Elina!" Cray cried as he rushed to her side. "I'm so glad to see you. Don't worry we'll get you out of here!" "Cray, you shouldn't be here. You should have stayed outside like Ryu suggested. I didn't want you here to see this." "I don't understand were here to save you and you think it's the last time I'll see you." "That's because it is Cray." Ryu said as he walked up beside Elina. He slowly drew his sword from is sheath and stuck it in the ground. He placed his hands up above the covers and quickly removed them from her body. "This is why you didn't want me to come in." Cray let his eyes wander down to where her legs would originally have been. What his eyes saw in their stead was the sickening end to the organs. "We are here to put her to rest. To save her from the pain that she has felt for the last year. To be her saviors." Ryu said as he raised his sword and put it to her chest. "Is there any thing you like to say before I end this." Ryu said looking at both Cray and Elina. "Yes Ryu, I have a request. Please find Yuna for me and give him his due." Elina said a message hidden between the lines. "Of course." "I have a request to. Please Ryu leave me to do this. I should be the one to do it, not you." Cray almost pleaded. "Cray.I will honor your wish" Ryu slowly left the room and proceeded to shut the door behind him. "This will be the last time I see you Elina. There is so much I have wanted to tell you for so long."Cray started. "I know." Elina said a small, sad smile. "I love you Elina. Please don't ever forget that, and wherever you go after this life I will find you." And with that he plunged the sword into her chest and silenced her tears forever.  
  
Cray walked slowly from the pagooda a look of utter destruction on his face. "I swear to god if I ever catch who did this I will kill em'!" "Calm down, violence is not the answer right now.Right now we got to think of what we're going to tell the others. What we're going to tell Nina." Ryu said, a bit of remorse in his words. "We won't tell her anything of what happened here. We will just tell her that her sister was killed. I think its what she believes anyway." Cray said as they made their way back through the room that once held a pond of blood. "Why is her life so complicated.Why is mine? I hate what I do to this world. One day, I hope that I won't be around to infect it the way I do." "Don't say that Ryu!" Cray screamed at him, "You need to be there for Nina, you are all she has. You need to stay strong." "Yeah."  
  
He walked quietly and slipped back into bed, his armor and equipment redispersed around the room in its appropriate places. Good thing I am prone to notice detail. "Where have you been?" came the soft voice of the one he thought was sleeping beside him, "You have been gone for hours." "I just had something to do.its alright I'll tell you everything in the morning. Just get some more sleep." "Alright." That's right, get some more sleep. Just sleep until the harsh reality finds you. 


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Wow…seriously I haven't written anything to this story in two years and I find out people still read it and want me to continue…I just thought it sucked…well for all those out there hoping to see my take on the game and my conclusion I guess I can always pull out the notebook and get it out for ya…first chapter to the next part will be up within a week.

Jetagu


End file.
